


Character Development

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, fluffy at first, lot of sex, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Character Development

When Bucky Barnes woke up the first thing he saw was Kate next to him with one arm under the pillow and the other arm draped around Bucky protectively. Her makeup was on his pillow and smeared on her face, her clothes from the night before still on. His face felt numb, he had been crying recently. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. 

"You okay, Buck?" she asked groggily.

"Did I have another nightmare?" he whispered, too nervous to speak out loud. 

Thousands of questions were cycling in his head, how did she get in his room? Did he wake her up and bring her in? Did she wake up after hearing him scream? Did he hurt her, losing himself in the nightmare? How did she calm him down? Why was she still in here?

"Yeah, but you're okay now." she pressed her hand against his forehead to feel for a temperature. 

"Did I do that?" he pointed to a bruise on her neck. 

"That's not what you think it is, Bucky." she blushed. 

He looked down in embarrassment remembering her relationship with Eli. "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you up."

She shrugged and said she was awake when she heard him scream. She ran in and found him shaking and screaming and she put the blanket over him and held him until he stopped. 

"You didn't have to do that." he looked down at her hand, which was holding his. 

"I used to have nightmares like that. I'd wake up screaming, telling Cassie to run. You don't have to go through this alone, Bucky." she squeezed his hand. 

He felt tears sting his eyes and remembered Steve telling him about that. "You stayed the whole night?" 

"Yeah, your bed is surprisingly comfy." she smiled at him. 

"Thank you, Kate." he sighed. 

She pressed her lips against his forehead and hugged him to her for a moment before climbing off the bed. This was not the Kate he was used to. Kate didn't walk on eggshells, she called him Freezer Burn and pulled the tiny braid she put in his hair. He watched her walk of of his room and down the hall to her own room. In a few hours, they would be joking with each other again and he'd try to teach her how to shoot a gun and she'd make him watch a kid movie and flick his ear when he fell asleep. 

But he wanted her back in his bed. He missed the warmth of her so close to him. The place where her lips had been now was cold. He felt empty and then angry, how dare she care for him like that. He didn't want her to love him, to watch over him. He didn't want her to thaw him out. He was winter and she was spring. But even the spring is dark. She hid her darkness. He wanted to pull her back in his bed and never sleep without her again. 

Did he always feel this way about her? He guessed he did, because he would be angrier if it were anyone else. But he wasn't angry. He was sad. Sad he was this way, sad she left. He got up and knocked on her door. He knew she had a boyfriend, he liked Eli. Eli was a nice guy. Not always nice to her, but neither was Bucky. He saw them yell at each other a lot and wondered if love was that ugly all the time. When she opened up, she was wearing makeup over her hickey and a different outfit. 

He wanted to kiss her. But instead he asked to borrow a book.

"I don't have a lot of books, I do have a lot of older ones. You ever read _Gatsby_?" she asked him, holding the book up. 

"I might have." he took the book from her and smiled a little. 

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled back. "So, want to go throw some knives around?" 

* * *

"Can I come in?" he asked.   


He saw her head move up and down, he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. She rolled over to face him and scooted over, giving him room to lay next to her. It had been months since she slept in his bed after he had the nightmare. He gently wiped one of her tears off her cheek and she moved closer to him. This was a bad idea, he could feel it. He was hesitant to put his arms around her but he did anyway. Suddenly everything felt right again, he didn't feel the longing pain that came with being around her. It was different than sparring or watching a movie together. He knew it couldn't last. Did anything good in his life last?

"Don't leave." she said when he let her go. "I need you to stay with me before I do something stupid, like go after whoever did this to Clint." 

He wrapped his arms around her, tighter than earlier. He could feel her lips lightly against his neck. "No being stupid then."

She pressed her lips to his neck and he let go a sigh, letting her kiss his neck more. "You're not apart of my stupidity, Bucky."

Back in the forties, there was a big possibility he slept with women, a lot of women. He didn't have as much 'game' as he did then. He thought this was probably a situation in which he would sleep with a girl. 

"Kate, he's gonna be-" he was cut off by her kissing him. 

He forgot how good it felt to kiss someone. He kissed her again and found her over him, kissing him back. It was wrong, it was. Bucky had done worse things. No one had to know, right? That's how these things worked. They'd kiss and they'd move on like it didn't happen. But his hands were under her shirt and she was kissing him in a way he'd never been kissed. 

"Okay." he finished his sentence. 

"I know, but when? When is he gonna wake up? How long is it going to be until he can get his hearing aids and actually use them?" Kate sat on his stomach. "He could've died, I could've died. How many times am I gonna almost die?"

He moved her off of him and on to the bed and kissed her again. He wanted to take the words out of her mouth and the thoughts of her mind. She pulled his sweater over his head and threw it across the room. He unzipped her hoodie and she sat up so he could pull it off of her shoulders. Bucky kissed her neck and slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, feeling her breathe heavier and her legs wrap around his waist. 

"You know, I haven't done this in like.... I don't know how many years, really." he said as she was sliding her leggings off. 

"Did you forget how did you, Frosty?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He chuckled and kissed right under her jaw, making her moan just a little. "It's not something you forget, baby." 

He kept kissing her, watching her chest rise and fall. She pushed back and smirked. "Are you just gonna tease me?"

The answer was no, and he did remember how to do it. 

"I think my nail broke some of your skin." she said when her breath came back. He could feel blood on his back dripping on the lilac colored sheets. 

He sat up a bit and looked at her, he'd given her hickeys pretty much everywhere but her neck and up. He had them on his neck though, and everywhere else. "I didn't think I was being that rough." 

"I underestimated you there." She laughed and rolled back to him. 

"I underestimated myself." he said running his hands up and down her body. "Not bad for it being like seventy some years though, right?"

"Are you kidding? I wish I could write poetry about it or a sonata for my cello." she knocked on his arm. "Ode to the Metal Arm."

He laughed and rolled on top of her to lay his head on her chest. "I like that." he said kissing her breasts softly, where there wasn't a hickey. 

"I have more." she said twisting his hair between her fingers. 

He laughed at each one, searching for more non-hickey'd skin to well, hickey.

"Holy shit, it's three in the afternoon." he said looking at the clock by her bed.

"If you're implying we need to get out of bed I will crush you with my thighs." she threatened. 

He smirked at her and started laughing again. "If I have to be executed in anyway, please be the executioner." 

"That was possibly the most romantic thing you have said to me." she said stretching. 

"We probably should get up though, Kate." he said reluctantly. 

She groaned loudly and sat up with him. "You're gonna have to carry me everywhere, then."

He laid back down and laughed to himself and she groaned again. "You're gonna make me an egomaniac." 

"Just carry me to the showers, Sarge." she ordered. 

He picked her up bridal style and walked into her bathroom. He went in the shower with her which was a bad idea because all they got clean was their hair. 

"They're probably wondering where we are." he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"Thank god for soundproof walls." she said brushing out the tangles in her hair. 

Bucky smirked again. "Again with the ego feeding, Hawkeye."

"You can't call me that when we're around other people now, by the way." she said sitting down on the bed trying to put her skinny jeans on. "You make it sound dirty."

" _Hawkeye_." he whispered into her ear as he buttoned her jeans for her. 

She slapped his ass causing him to jump and grabbed a shirt from her dresser. "I just got people to start calling me that and now I'm gonna get turned on every time the new Captain America calls me by my codename. Ridiculous." 

He walked over after putting his own jeans on and looked into her dresser. "I like this shirt." 

"Bucky, I'm not wearing a crop top in the winter." she took the purple crop top from him. 

"I know why you like that shirt" he pointed out. 

"Why is that?" she looked up at him. 

"It reminds you of your first suit." he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Or is that why you like it?" she turned around to look at him. 

Bucky kissed her back but stopped when he understood the question. "Are you asking if I have a thing for the suit you wore when you were seventeen years old?" 

"Do you?" she teased. 

"I didn't like you then, you had Eli. I started liking you when you became an official avenger, you know... when you weren't a kid." he sighed. 

"I was eighteen when we met, pal. I was never a kid when you were around." she scowled. 

He grabbed her by her butt and kissed her. "I fell in love with you the morning when I woke up to you in my bed." 

"Bucky that was almost a year ago." she pressed up against him. "You waited that long to do something about it." 

"You were dating Eli." he shrugged. 

Kate rested her head against Bucky's metal shoulder. "We weren't really together..." 

"Really?" he asked her. 

"We were just working and... I actually liked you. I figured you didn't because up until a few months ago you were all scowl-y and growl-y." she laughed. 

He scowled and growled to amuse her. "I'm just not scowl-y and growl-y when I'm with you." 

"No, you are. You're just perky because you got laid." she winked and pulled a sweater over her head. 

He kissed her forehead and put his own sweater on. "I should probably go change quickly before someone tries to come in here looking for me or Sam sees me walking across the hall in yesterday's clothes." 

"I'll meet you in the living room?" she asked. 

He nodded and kissed her again before running out the door. He quickly changed his clothes to something that hid all his hickeys, but first he admired the scratched on his back in the mirror. Scars he'd appreciate. He walked to the living room, practicing his scowl but dropped it when he saw Kate sitting on the counter drinking coffee. 

"Hey Bucky, where have you- oh damn... son, where did these hickeys come from?" Sam observed his neck but Bucky kept looking at Kate. 

"No one in particular." he scowled. 

Sam turned his head to follow Bucky's eyes. "You did not." 

"I did not what?" he asked innocently. 

"With Kate?" Sam bit his lip. 

Bucky shushed him and pulled him into the hallway. "Yes, with Kate." 

Sam started laughing and hugged Bucky. "My man finally got laid... shit, you like her a lot." 

"She likes me too, for your information." he smirked. 

"I saw you go in, I assumed you came out like an hour later." Sam laughed again. "I forgot to have the sex talk with you."

"Sam, I know how to have sex." Bucky furrowed his brow. 

"I'm kidding, Steve told me all about your ways. Little tramp. You know, I think he'd like the two of you together like this. I think Clint's gonna be okay with it too." Sam smiled reassuringly. "Now, I don't want to hear all the dirty details but congrats, man." 

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway. But," he pulled his sweater up a little. "I think it's love."

Sam's jaw was to the floor. "I'm going to tear up." 

"Are you seriously showing Sam your sex scars?" Kate asked, leaning against the wall.

Sam screamed and Bucky hung his head. "I had to, Kate. It's Sam." 

"Girl, how many hickeys did you give the poor old man?" Sam laughed. 

"As many as he gave me." she crossed her arms across her chest. 

Sam leaned against the wall. "I don't see... damn, son." 

"I'm a gentleman, I wasn't gonna make her cover up her neck." he smirked at her. 

Kate cocked her eyebrows at him and Sam fanned himself. 

"I need to step my game up." Sam laughed. 

Bucky chuckled but kept his eyes on Kate and thought about how good she would look in his own sweater. 

"Do not tell anyone else, Wilson. This is between the three of us." Kate pointed at him.

"You have my word, Hawkeye." he vowed. 

Bucky howled and Kate went pink. "I meant you are Captain America, not when Sam's Captain America!"

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked cautiously. 

"Nope, just go on about your day, Falcon." Bucky said moving towards Kate. 

"You know, I'm gonna skidaddle. It was lovely talking to two, congrats on the sex. By the way, you can be Captain America from now on, I'm good with being Falcon." Sam moved quickly and shook his head at them. "Also, Clint's out of his coma and is in a stable condition. He wants to see you, Kate." 

Kate looked at Sam and thanked him. Bucky pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck hard once Sam was gone. 

"So much for being a gentleman." she moaned. 

"So do I meet your dad now?" he joked. 

"Clint is not my dad." Kate rolled her eyes.   


"I've met your dad, he's an asshole." Bucky said moving his hands from her shoulder, down her chest. 

"You're gonna feel me up and then visit Clint who you deem is a better father to me?" she laughed at him. "Ah, a proper bad boy."

Bucky smirked and shrugged. "Gotta get it out of my system." 

"If we had enough time, I'd get it out of my system too." she nodded. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows and sighed. "How much time do you need?" 

"Like... ten years?" she kissed his cheek. 

"I can do that... in intervals. Time goes by fast. I won't be this good looking forever." he joked. 

Kate punched him in his abs. "No,  _I_ wont be this good looking forever." 

"Would it be perverted if I said you got better with age?" Bucky asked her, grabbing her ass again. 

"Not really, I would love to be like forty and have you. You could get me wine and kiss my neck like you're my young boy toy." she said as she grabbed his. 

"We gotta see Clint right now, I'm getting ideas and the hospital closes in two hours." Bucky slid her hands to his waist and then put his hands to her waist and started walking. 

  



End file.
